


Numerons

by bluemisfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: It's a game. The three of them have been playing since The Numeron Dragon created the worlds. Their play things. And IV always wins.





	Numerons

 “I win again!” IV laughs, stepping away from the timeline. 

 “That’s not fair,” III argues, striding after him. 

 V sighs and follows casually, leaving their human hosts behind. They’d served their purposes well. It always seems too cruel to remove their human selves from the timeline as well. IV smiles back at his brothers and slows to wait for them, not caring about the complaints that will follow. 

 He wins again. He always wins.

 “If you hadn’t got so into character you could have won ages ago, III,” he teases. 

 “He’s right, III,” V sighs. “If you’d beaten Yuuma-”

 “You’ve got no right to talk about getting too into character,” he replies. “You let Astral and Yuuma get together again because Kaito smiled at you. Proof, as if needed, that my humans are far superior to your creatures.”

 “You saved Nasch, IV. And Merag.”

 “Human kindness wins out. It’s the key to my victory every time.” IV sighs and shrugs. “I give you guys so many handicaps and I still manage to win everytime without fail. This is starting to feel like a very one sided game.”

 “And you’re starting to feel like a very bad winner,” III says.

 

 IV laughs, taking the Numeron code and locking it away safely once more. They sit quietly in the nexus, watching the worlds go by. Centuries go by in a matter of minutes. In the few minutes it takes for IV to lord his victory over his brothers once more. They’d been playing this game for millennia in the terms of the worlds they watch over. Letting their worlds battle over the Numeron Code. IV’s humans always win. 

 “There,” III says. He takes off and slips from the nexus back to the human world. “It’s my turn to start.”

 “Hey!” 

 IV jumps after him and III follows, taking on their human selves once more. The start of the new game. And new identities for the three of them. 

 A familiar black haired boy gazes up at III with bright red eyes and III smiles back. III’s trying to steal his pieces now, huh? III smiles and lays his hand against the boy’s forehead with a quiet whispered apology to Yuuma.

 “How unfair,” V sighs.

 “You think Yuuma is the key to my victories?” IV sneers. “You can take as many pieces as you like, it won’t matter. I’m going to win again. You’ll see.”

 “Not when my Barian world has the strongest warriors,” III replies, straightening up. 

 “Honestly, your Barians are so brutal,” V says, turning away. “My ranked-up Astral world will soon claim victory. I’m sure I have a good idea who I want this time.”

 

 IV sighs as they wander through a portal. V steps out and IV sighs at the familiar blue eyes staring up at them. He sighs and flicks out his hair. Morons. They think that putting Yuuma and Ryouga against each other will go any better this time than it did, last time? How pathetic. 

 “Don’t think that’ll get either of you a win. Every game has been on my field so far, I don’t intend to lose a single game in the future either.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a post ages ago about how the Arclight souls looks alot like the shots of the three worlds and the similarities and representations and this au was formed ages ago.


End file.
